Since 2000, our Core has developed comprehensive subject recruitment, tracking and retention capabilities across multiple studies and research designs, ranging from biological mechanisms of muscle metabolism to health outcomes of physical function and disability. The proposed CR-RC1 will continue to provide these services as required by new and on-going investigations. In the first year of funding the CR-RC1 will provide new support for two Developmental studies (see Section b.2.4.), four Pilot studies (see PESC), three RCDC scholars, and continue to support ten externally funded projects (see Section d). Below, we outline the strengths of our CR-RC1 beginning with administration and personnel. This is followed by a discussion on the role of the Core within the structure of our OAIC and services and/or activities provided. We next discuss progress made by the Core since 2000, in building infrastructure and in supporting OAIC investigators. Finally, we highlight externally supported research.